Session 4.5 (8/30/09) - "A Day In The Life"
Log of game on Sunday August 30th as logged by Dungeonfag (Sammy Carrion). Timestamps are -6 GMT (CDT) This Session was started as a bit of filler after Parasitologist was unable to fulfill GMing duties. The Filler GM for this is Dungeonfag. START CHAPTER 1: Everybody Hurts 20:22 The scene is late afternoon a couple of days after the big storm. Mail and trade goods have finally managed to get through to town, which was cut off with several felled trees. After a couple of days, Sammy, now completely recovered from her dangerous trek that saved her friends, is back on her job. Today, she kept one house for last. 20:23 - dungeonfag changes nick to Sammy_Carrion * Sammy_Carrion knocks on Amy's door. Amy's father opened the door 20:25 "Can I help you? 20:26 * Sammy_Carrion looks up at the tall man "Uh, hey Mr. Morrison. I have some letters for you from the Capital." "Um, is Amy home?" 20:27 "Umm...yeah." He let's sammy in and she would notice Amy coming into the main room, a bit frazzled. 20:28 Amy mumbles something incomprehensible before noticing the girl and runs to clean herself up...she doesn't know what to expect but it probably can't be good... 20:29 * Sammy_Carrion is a little surprised to see Amy in such a state "Hey, you okay?" 20:30 * Amy_Morrison returns in a simple blue tunic and clutching her staff tightly. "Umm..." She doesn't really know how to answer that. "Why do you ask?" Amy's trying to stay non-aggressive * Sammy_Carrion raises an eyebrow. "You seem a bit... on edge" 20:31 "Eh?" Amy raises an eyebrow herself as she brushes her hair. "No, don't worry about me; it's just..." Her voice trails off a bit 20:33 "Well... I didn't really come over for that. I wanted to appologize for any trouble I might have caused you during the storm..." "huh?" Amy is *really* out of it, she's either forgotten or repressed the memories of that day. 20:34 "It was, eh heh," I smile sheepishly. "pretty immature" 20:35 "Umm...yeah. it's no problem..." Amy seems in a daze almost, like she didn't get much if any sleep last night. * Sammy_Carrion notices she doesn't seem to be taking it in. "Is everything really alright?" 20:36 "You don't seem... yourself" 20:37 ""What makes you say that?" Amy is really getting antsy now "Well, you're almost as on-edge as i was back in the storm..." 20:40 "It's nothing you need to worry about..." Amy dismisses the question. She seems cheery enough but she's still visibly distraught. 20:42 "You sure? Cause you've seemed a bit out of it since last month when we got that plow..." "I guess I've been a bit lost since Seamus died...I just wonder...maybe if I was out there with you, I could have saved him?" 20:43 "You could have frozen to death! I already told Martha about it, I am not going to risk your life." Mr. Morrison interjected there. 20:44 The air caught in my throat and gave a 1000 yard stare for a second. "there was nothing you could have done for... Seamus. Trust me." i said quietly 20:45 "Right..." Amy is still distraught, like there's something deeper going on... 20:47 * Sammy_Carrion continues, unsure of how to press the issue. "Well, anyway, I wanted to just say sorry. You really probably saved my life out there" * Sammy_Carrion gives a weak smile to back up the words 20:48 "wait, wha?" Amy is confused. She *didn't* save anyone because she stayed back... 20:49 * Nyssa_Prtichart is softly singing something as she's walking around town. Today was her day off, and of course, she wasn't going to waste it... 20:50 "Umm...you're welcome?" "heh, yeah, i ruined your jacked for it, and then didn't really do anything for you when you were keeping me in your home, other than save you some healing. So, thanks" 20:51 * Amy_Morrison nodded and held her hand out, glowing with energy but it's significantly weaker than before. 20:52 "Do you need any more help?" * Nyssa_Prtichart arrives at Thomas' house, knocking a little. 20:53 * Sammy_Carrion gives a wink and a wide smile, and grasps Amy's Hand. "Nah, I think I'm gonna be alright" - Sammy_Carrion changes nick to dungeonfag 20:55 * Amy_Morrison squeezes Sammy's hand and lets a faint pulse of calming energy flow between them. She probably needed it more than Sammy but the extra boost of focus couldn't hurt. "Sorry...I hope I could do more for you but...take care." CHAPTER 2: Got 99 Problems 20:56 About 20 minutes earlier, Nyssa goes looking for Tom and finds her way to Tom's house. His youngest sister answers the door. "Hello" 20:57 "Ah, hi. Is Thomas around?" "Are you Tommy's special friend?" 20:59 "Uhmm..." Nyssa digs her toe into the dirt a little. 21:01 "MAy I just see him, please?" "Well?" a second, identical looking child steps our from the door frame. they seem to be on to that you're hiding something, so they start to make mirrored pouty faces. * Nyssa_Prtichart makes a face slightly. "Oooh, just tell him I'm here, please?" 21:02 * Thomas_Blackstone ,while giving out feed to the animals, gets a sudden quiver of impending doom. 21:04 "What's going on over here?" another, older girl looking about a year older than Tom pokes her head out the door. her face suddenly lights up. "Hey Rach! come over and see who's at the door!" * Nyssa_Prtichart is looking a bit more nervous at this point. 21:05 "Do all of you answer the door every time?" another girl, about a year older, can be heard skittering by the door and pokes her head out too. "Oh my God, it's YOU!" the two older ones seem to be besides themselves with excitement 21:06 they don't seem to be paying too much attention to Nyssa, too caught up in their irrational excitement one of the twins speaks up "So it IS Tommy's special friend, isn't it!" 21:07 * Thomas_Blackstone leans against the fence post. This was not going to be a good day. ... 21:08 * Nyssa_Prtichart stamps her foot into the ground. "I don't have all day ! that seems to break their giddiness 21:09 the oldest speaks "Oh, sorry, Tom's not home yet. He's still working at the ranch" 21:10 "Uhm...do you know when he'l be back?" 21:11 * Thomas_Blackstone attempts to get over it. This pessimistic attitude is going to get him nowhere! He begins inspecting the fences, baling hay, and all sorts of other exciting cow-hand type stuff "No idea. it varies. he's usually home by now, but you could go and try and meet him halfway. i mean, it's straight down that way." the eldest pointed away. "It's over at the Dooberman ranch." 21:12 "Alright! Thank you!" Nyssa seems to have brightened up, and she immedately takes off for that direction. MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE RANCH 21:13 Tom is now making sure the hay is fresh over in the barn 21:15 when Alexa, the Dooberman's daughter who always seems to bump into Tom during his work, walks by with a heavy bucket of water in a light linen dress. "Oh, hellow Tom!" 21:16 * Thomas_Blackstone looks up from his work, still feeling a tad doomy "Uh, hey Alexa..." 21:17 She's not an unattractive girl, in fact, she's considered to be capable of having any man for herself in town. some even joke any woman, and yet, she still remains single, much to the ire of many of the town's boys though, she's not quite Tom's kind of girl 21:18 she hobbles over with the heavy bucket. "Oh Tom, could you help me get this into the trough?" 21:19 "Oh, yeah, sure!" he says, a bit of deeply burried chivalry bubbling to the surface. He heads on over to lend a hand 21:26 as Tom goes to "do the right thing," Alexa seems to slip in a bit of the mud around the barn door and falls into him, water going everywhere over Alexa's clothing. she fell on top of the poor ranch hand hard on the dirt. putting him out of focus for a few seconds. 21:28 * Nyssa_Prtichart is skipping happiliy to the ranch as she's humming to herslef. My, she couldn't wait to see Tommy today~ * Thomas_Blackstone tries to catch her as she goes down, ending up with hands where they they really shouldnt be... 21:29 "oh dear, i'm so sorry... I'm always so clumsy." she didn't seem quite sincere with her words as she traces a circle in his chest. Tom notices she isn' wearing any undergarments. Nyssa just now rounds the bend in full sight of this scene. 21:30 * Thomas_Blackstone gulps "Uhhmm, ahhm, hey, yeah... you ah... should really... ah be more carefull..." the white dress sticking out on the dark ground 21:31 ... 21:34 * Nyssa_Prtichart opens her mouth as she expects to say "Hi, Tommy!" but as she rounded the corner and spotted the two, all that came out of her mouth was silence. Her mouth was agape as she stared at the two caught up on the muddy ground. 21:35 * Thomas_Blackstone actually manages to notice Nyssa.... and he starts trying to scrabble out from under alexa... but its too damn slippery "Nyssa!" Alexa turns her head slowly to find Nyssa behind them and gives her a scandelous look that Tom can't see. she turns her head back and looks down on Tom, without actually getting up. "Oh dear Tom, now look how wet i am, and this dress will be ruined. i do hope you're willing to take responsibility for this." ... 21:36 * Nyssa_Prtichart sucks her breath in, her face turning beet red as she does so, looking extremely pissed. Finally, she stops breathing in. * Thomas_Blackstone gives them both a look of utter desperation "Hey, ahh, Im sure this isnt what it looks like..." All the while, trying to scrabble away like a rat caught in the coils of a boa constrictor. 21:38 "THOMAS J. BLACKSTONE! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" 21:39 * Thomas_Blackstone whimpers "W-what am I doing? Whats going on?" he says, his brain starting to shut down 21:41 "YOU...YOU!" Nyssa's face is blazing scarlet as she glares daggers at the pair still on the ground. "I COME HERE ON MY DAY OFF TO SEE YOU...AND...and..." 21:42 * Nyssa_Prtichart 's face scrunches up, and soon, she begins to stamp off as tears begin welling up. * Thomas_Blackstone looks at Nyssa, then at the soaking wet, muddy Alexa, then back at the beet red Nyssa... and he shoots out from under Alexa, leaving her face down in the mud... "Hey, wait... hold on!" 21:44 "Get off me!!" He flails around futilly 21:46 Tom manages to get out from under her frame. she's not THAT heavy, just very good at laying on people apparently. Alexa herself gets up quickly after Tom who's going after Nyssa, and fakes another tumble, right into Tom, holding him down until he can't see where Nyssa went. 21:48 "That...that pig! I can't believe him!" Nyssa continues to stomp away, completely infurated. * Thomas_Blackstone utters a prayer to the gods, his arms sprawling out in front of him as he tries to crawl away. CHAPTER 3: For Nyssa, Wherever I May Find Her Nyssa just keeps running, not paying attention to those who see her and whisper to the person next to them, and eventually finds herself in front of Amy's house 21:49 "Oh, oh what did I do to deserve this?" * Nyssa_Prtichart is pounding on Amy's door. 21:50 in the meantime, Tom manages to free himself from Alexa, who isn't so lucky with her pratfalls a third time and runs to find her. * Amy_Morrison ,who is out of her trance-like state from before, answers the door herself this time - dungeonfag changes nick to Sammy_Carion "Nyssa? is something the matter?" 21:51 "Who is it? Nyssa?" "yeah, and something's up...come on in, Sammy's here too." Even in her state, Amy was still a caring soul and wanted to help. "Come on in, let's figure this out..." 21:52 * Nyssa_Prtichart is crying at full force now as she attempts to shove herself inside. * Thomas_Blackstone is listlessly walking through town, trying to figure out why girls keep falling on him... 21:53 "Ssh...it's fine Nyssa, everythign is okay..." Amy tries to console the girl. "Sammy, you think you could get something for us to drink, some tea or something? Mom will show you where everythign is." 21:54 "Right" I scramble towards the kitchen, and my own bag. 21:55 * Nyssa_Prtichart sits down and she's half pissed off, half tragic as she's crying. * Amy_Morrison puts one arm over Nyssa's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "It's okay, everything's going to be okay...breathe for me..." "St-stupid Tommy...Father was right when he said I shouldn't trust him..." 21:56 "What happened?" 21:57 * Amy_Morrison reaches for her staff and starts pouring magical energy into it in case she needs to use it later. 21:58 * Sammy_Carion walks back in with three cups of hot water. two normal tea and one an odd indigo. 21:59 "Come on Myssa...it's all right..." Amy takes one of the cups but warily eyes the blue liquid in the third cup. 22:00 * Sammy_Carion hands the odd substance to Nyssa "I was g-gonna visit him and he was getting all dirty with Alexa Dooberman, that wench! How c-could he?" Nyssa snuffles as she blows her nose into a napkin. 22:01 * Sammy_Carion raises an eyebrow. "Come on now...calm down nyssa..." Amy says in an oddly soothloing voice, summoning up as much magic as she can. 22:03 * Nyssa_Prtichart sips a little of that tea, and she seems to visibly calm down a little. "I can't believe he would do that..." 22:04 "I know...we'll talk to him about it, that's no way to treat someone..." Amy is trying to focus, trying to gather up the strength to do this... "least of all with Alexa..." I take a sip from the tea. *my tea * Amy_Morrison takes a sip of tea and regains her concentration, clasping her hands over Nyssa's. "Let me give you a hand..." 22:06 * Nyssa_Prtichart smiles a little. "Th-thanks a ton, A-Amy...I didn't know where to besides here...." "Blessings of the Goddess, gently mend this broken heart..." Amy mutters her incantation as a wave of soft blue light and soothing energy washes over the two girls. 22:07 "you know, that still seems wierd..." * Sammy_Carion is still musing about what's going on. * Amy_Morrison 's eyes open as the magic weaves its way through the two girls. "What's so weird?" 22:08 "Ah..." Nyssa is feeling quite a bit calmed now, but still looks upset. well... it's probably nothing... "Better now?" Amy says, the soft light slowly fading away. 22:11 *SUDDENLY, there's frantic knocking at your door!* "What's on your mind sammy?" Amy is curious now, having calmmed her own body enough to not be as distraught as before when she hears the knocking. * Sammy_Carion gets up. i'll get it. "" Hmph...if that's Tommy, I don't want to talk to him." "Check who it is first!" Amy warns 22:12 * Sammy_Carion goes to see who's at the door. and promptly walks back. "on second thought, i don't really want to get it." *Whump Whump Whump whump whump whump* * Amy_Morrison figures out what Sammy meant after a minute. "Ah..." 22:13 eventually, Amy's father gets the door, and the short young man squeaks through the large lumberjack. 22:14 "Amy! Can you come here please?" Mrs. Morrison calls Amy over, as there's apparently some stuff she has to do * Thomas_Blackstone appears franticly, covered in mind and bearing a handfull of obviously uprooted flowers He stands there with a panicked shepish look on his face. he looks like quite a wreck. 22:15 * Sammy_Carion speaks up. "You know, maybe it is true..." * Amy_Morrison comes back in, sees thomas, and starts focusing again...she won't let him hurt Nyssa again like this... 22:16 "Um, Tom, how many letters did you get for the past couple of Lover's Holidays?" 22:18 * Thomas_Blackstone looks over at Nyssa "I know what it looks like, but there is a very logical, and... simple... explaination for all this..." 22:19 "For your sake there better be." Amy says, darkly. She is *VERY* pissed off at him given what she knows. TOM! you gonna answer? "Uh... one..." "I certainly hope so, for YOUR SAKE." 22:20 Wait, so you only got one then? And they were all anonymous? "Wait, they?" * Thomas_Blackstone looks between all three of them "I didnt do anything!" well? "Uh, er... yeah..." "Wouldn't that mean more than one, sammy?" Amy seems to have put the pieces together 22:21 yeah, Alexa sent him letters every year, and they had her name on them. * Nyssa_Prtichart harrumphs pretty loudly. Though last year i noticed his sisters ripping hers up 22:22 "Huh?" "and well, Nyssa knows what happened this year..." "Wait a minute..." Amy has figured it out as well. * Sammy_Carrion turns to Tom. "So Alexa never said anything about it?" 22:23 * Amy_Morrison returns to the kitchen to help with her mom. So much going on... * Thomas_Blackstone looks past the two obviously deranged girls "Seriously, I was helping her with some pails of water... and she fell on me..."\ - Amy_Morrison has quit IRC: Quit: 22:24 "...really?" * Sammy_Carrion chuckles quietly to herself. * Nyssa_Prtichart has quite the incredlous look on her face. 22:25 "And and... Yeah!" He gives her a puppy dog eyed look "Really, its true... its all True!" 22:26 "What a delightfully camp misunderstanding. You two really deserve each other." I say between giggles. 22:28 ... ........ o.o * Nyssa_Prtichart approaches Tommy and for one moment, her face is completely blank. 22:29 Finally, she grabs him and starts punching his arm, her face beet red again. "Dammit, Tommy! I can't BELIEVE YOU SOMETIMES!" "B-but I didnt do anything!" 22:30 "I mean, why would I? I didnt even know that she was into me!" 22:31 "I HOPE YOU SURE DIDN'T!" She's almost semi crying now, but she's obviously pulling her punches. Still, she might be trying to give him a sore arm. "Why would you EVER CAUSE SO MUCH TROUBLE FOR ME, IDIOT?" 22:33 a little light bulb dings in the back of his head... "Er... because I love you?"\ "You better! Because I might just kill you if I catch that happening again!" 22:38 * Thomas_Blackstone gives her the puppy dog eyes again, attempting to take her non punching hand with his non punched arm "Im sorry... and I do love you..." 22:40 * Nyssa_Prtichart buries her face into your chest. I sure hope so. 22:45 * Thomas_Blackstone grins "So uh... does that mean you forgive me?" "For now, at least." Nyssa's looking a little more chipper now. "EH HEM!" ".... yes?" "Are you two gonna make out already or what?" 22:46 "Sammy!" 22:47 * Nyssa_Prtichart blushes a little. "Yeah, when are we gonna make out?" "I...uhm...well, it's not like..." THOMAS!" * Nyssa_Prtichart 's face turns huffy again. "YOU ARE SO INCORRIGABLE!" * Sammy_Carrion just stands there with her shiteating grin "I thought you liked that..." 22:48 "Ooh, I swear..." * Nyssa_Prtichart grabs Tommy and kisses him in front of Sammy. 22:49 Mmmmph! * Thomas_Blackstone has to lean up on his toes... 22:50 The force and unexpectedness of Nyssa's embrace forced Tom to lose balance on his muddy boots, Pulling them both down on the floor with a thunk 22:53 * Nyssa_Prtichart releases him. "I hope you enjoyed that, because I'm not giving you anything else!" * Sammy_Carrion stands there looking rather shocked at the whole thing, completely not expecting Nyssa to follow through with it. 22:55 "... - Sammy_Carrion changes nick to Amy_Morrisons_Understudy 22:56 * Nyssa_Prtichart is smiling just a little. "Hey, no fair...you were on top last time this happened." 22:57 "Is everything alright?!" I run in with my staff, fearing the worst. I see the scene before me, meet eyes with sammy and look back, shocked. * Thomas_Blackstone however, has a sort of big, dazed grin. "Yknow, Im starting to think you like it like this..." * Amy_Morrisons_Understudy walks slowly back to the kitchen. - Amy_Morrisons_Understudy changes nick to Sammy_Carrion 22:58 * Thomas_Blackstone leans up to peck her sheepishly 22:59 "Oh, behave yourself." 23:00 * Sammy_Carrion manages to pull herself together. "Alright... Now I'm going to just have to ask for you guys to get a room." * Sammy_Carrion pulls out her shiteating grin 23:01 * Thomas_Blackstone blacks out from all the emotional, physical, and spiritual trauma. - Sammy_Carrion changes nick to dungeonfag 23:02 "Stupid Tommy...Sammy, mind if we crash here for tonight?" - dungeonfag changes nick to Sammy_Carrion ... this isn't my house... 23:03 "And I don't know if Mr. Morrison would be too happy to have you guys, eh, messing up the guest bedroom..." <_<;; "owwwwww...." 23:06 - Sammy_Carrion changes nick to dungeonfag FADE TO BLACK (get your mind out of the gutter). END Category:Game Logs Category:Filler Story Category:Season 1